Have We Met Before?
by hazydaze
Summary: So maybe Gwen changed a little more than expected in the aftermath of Remember Me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had this brainwave a while back and this will go into the post-Remember Me verse…(Timeline: After RM but before Everlasting Journey)

A/N2: I'VE LOST MY WRITING GROOVE!!! I really struggled with this so be kind.

Word Count: 1659

Gwen was happily typing away when she heard a noise. Blinking, she turned, there was no one in the hub. Tosh had gone home feeling ill after a particularly bad piece of pizza. Owen never stayed later than necessary on Friday nights and Jack…Jack was out with Ianto. The pair had picked up several disturbances in the area and went to investigate. Gwen couldn't say she wasn't jealous but she knew for as much as she loved Jack and he loved her part of him would always love Ianto.

_Well my, my, sweetheart…_ Gwen heard a southern drawl whisper around her.

"Jack?" She called, she had heard him sometimes speaking with a southern twang but even then it was still hard to tell were he was from.

A wind started to blow around Gwen, it was cold and icy. She couldn't breath, the air rushing out of her. She tried to bring her arms up to protect her face as what she thought were bits of glass pelted her. But it wasn't it was pieces of…rock.

Gwen blinked again. She wasn't in the hub anymore, she stood in a street, almost desolate. She heard a siren, it wasn't one she had heard before but she knew the sound. It was a sound the bombs were coming.

Running into the nearest shop, the keeper turned around and looked at her startled. "Hello" He called, in a friendly reminding you of your grandfather manner.

"Hello I don't know if you can help me, what year is this?" Gwen asked.

"1944 love…middle of the second world" He replied as he looked bemused at her state of dress. "Here I thought a pretty girl like you would be going to the party."

"Party?" Gwen asked.

"Over at the town hall. Our boys are flying home for a week and we are giving them a party. Proper thing and all." He gestured to the many tuxedoes and gowns he had on a waiting line.

Gwen nodded numbly as she tried to take it all in. The keeper turned to her, "Tell you what love, I will give you a dress for the evening if you give me your name and let me take you back to my wife for some tea. Hmm?"

Smiling, Gwen laughed, "I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper."

"Nice to me you Gwen Cooper. I'm Charles Smith but you can call me Ron" Ron smiled and offered her his arm.

"But shouldn't your shop be open?" Gwen asked as she took his arm.

"Oh it will be a few hours before people come back for their things" Ron turned the sign to closed as he and Gwen existed the shop. "Anyway I don't keep my best work in my shop. What with all the raids."

Gwen smiled further as Ron told her about his life and he asked about hers. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad, for now.

"Betty?!" Ron called, "We have a guest…Gwen"

"Gwen?" Betty called as she came into the living room. She took one look at Gwen and smiled, "Well isn't she a pretty thing."

Gwen blushed furiously, "Hello"

"Not from around here?" Betty asked.

"Cardiff actually." Gwen replied, she had forgotten to ask where she was.

"Cardiff is pretty far from London love." Betty turned as Ron busied himself with the tea. "Ron is from Newcastle originally. We met in the first war when Ron was evacuated but when it was time to go home I said to him. I said Ron love, lets stay here in London and we never left."

"He never went back for his things?" Gwen asked interested.

"Oh of course and to tell his parents we were getting married but mostly no we stayed here." Betty sighed happily.

"It's nice to know that the war brought some people together for love." Whenever she thought of war she often thought of Jack in his period dress. He lived and die in the war many times.

Ron set down the cup in front of Gwen as he turned to Betty, "I think Gwen needs some help for the ball."

"I thought so…I don't like to comment but why are you wearing men's trousers." Betty looked at her bemused.

"Leave off Bet, maybe it's a fashion in Cardiff." Ron laughed as he went up to what Gwen would find out was his workshop. Coming back down he brought with him what looked like a sash of emerald satin. Holding it up, it fell out and turning into a full length gown. It was amazing. Gwen couldn't allow herself to wear it.

"But look…it's too lovely!" Gwen felt the fabric gently. It felt wonderful.

"Well you haven't heard the catch yet." Betty smiled. Gwen looked up.

"Bet can't go so I would like to ask you if you would go with me, Miss Cooper." Ron extended his hand.

Gwen laughed, "Well I'd love too!"

Gwen was back to feeling self conscious again. The gown was beautiful but as she felt it slid over her skin she knew you could see a fair bit. It was long, so much so Gwen had to carry some of it when she walked, but it had a split down the middle from the knees down giving her room to walk. It was sleeveless with a deep V clinging to her breasts, a band underneath her bust further pointed them out.

Ron smiled at her, "Well look how wonderfully beautiful you are Gwen"

If she had her hair down, Gwen might have been tempted to hide behind it but Betty had sat her down and pinned her hair up with a few loose strands. The crystals Betty had put into Gwen's hair sparkled.

"Shall we go?" Gwen took the offered arm. She had felt so at home with Ron and Betty she hadn't even attempted to look for a way home but currently this party was the best chance she had. Plastering a smile on her face, the two left.

Ron hadn't been wrong when he had said they went all out. The town hall was more like a place with all its high ceilings and long chandeliers. Ron had spotted someone he knew and left Gwen by the drinks, though she knew mostly that it was he thought she was young and wanted to talk to people her own age. But after talking to some of the solider girlfriends she was more inclined to find Ron.

Gwen sat down rather hopeless when her first scanning of the room didn't turn anything up. But turning she bumped into a wall of men.

"Oh sorry." Gwen smiled but it seemed the boys wanted to start the night early. One of them grabbed her arm, not hard but hard enough to piss Gwen off. "Look…let go."

The solider turned and smiled, he leaned over like he was about to smell her hair. Number 1 never invade a woman's personal space, number 2 never mess with the hair. Without thinking she slammed her palm up into the face of the solider. His nose began to pour blood.

"You broke my nose?!" He cried. He lunged at her, Gwen side stepped him due to her lack of alcohol intake, grabbing his arm as she walked past him she slammed him into the nearest wall, his elbow twisted behind him.

"Well, my, my sweetheart I think you've got him." A southern drawl called behind her. Gwen turned, letting the solider fall to the floor. Captain Jack Harkness stood smiling at her in a very dashing tuxedo.

Gwen sat as the commotion was sorted out. The boys had been a bit drunk but they were young and on leave so it wasn't as serious as it needed to be.

Jack or 1944 Jack turned to her, "Now you want to tell me where a lady like you learnt a thing like that?"

"Local community centre" Gwen shot out. Standing up, she tried to side step Jack but he wasn't having it, his hand stopped her. Resting lightly on her hip, the two of them looked at it and then back at each other.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. Gwen took Jack's hand intending to remove it but without thinking she laced her fingers through his. It was so easy because that was the relationship she and her Jack had. Not this Jack.

"I'm…" Gwen heard gunfire then screaming. "Busy!"

The two of them ran to the source of the craziness, it was harder for Gwen in heels and a dress. There were bodies already, casualties piling up. Gwen grunted in disgust at what she had to do. Slowly bending down she pulled two guns off two separate dead soldiers. One of them had been her friend with the nose bleeds companion. She said a quick pray for them and moved on.

With the band under her breasts Gwen made a make shift gun holder under her dress, kind of like a garter, she turned to see Jack staring at her or more specifically her thighs. Jack smirked, "If we get out of this you are going to have to tell me about that."

Gwen smiled back and pulled Jack over to her for a kiss, a first he was unresponsive but after a moments hesitation he pulled Gwen to him. It was a hard kiss as Gwen pulled at Jack trying to get closer to him but he was rather confused when she stilled suddenly and before he opened his eyes she had fired her gun. The body of an intruder fell easily under the shot.

Jack raised his eyebrow, Gwen shrugged a little flushed, "He was too far away before. A girl never likes to miss."

Gwen felt a certain amount of satisfaction as Jack turned to her, "Again…how do you…?"

"Know how to fire a gun?" Gwen let a sly smirk fall onto her own face, "You taught me."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone has read the new Torchwood book 'Something in the Water' there is a reference to Big Guy.

A/N2: The Masters name dedication is for Cryssie

Word Count: 1823

Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Jack felt like he was on a roll coaster but no one told him why and was allowing him to get off.

"Come on lets go…we can't stay here" Gwen tugged at Jack's sleeve. Jack didn't move.

"Look sweetheart…Why…?" Jack started.

Gwen turned almost tapping her feet like one of those wives who didn't have time for their husband's ramblings. "Why what?"

An explosion to the left of them set the two down, Jack instinctively covering Gwen. Gwen was somewhat winded under the fall and the now heavy weight of Jack pressed on her, struggled to breath.

Jack pulled her to her feet and she swooned slightly, "Honey you alright?"

"No it's the tuxedo if I look at it anymore the only thing I'm likely to shoot is myself." She gestured to the second gun as if it was about to go off any second.

"Not the first time I've had that affect." Jack smiled.

Gwen laughed, "I know, there was this one time…" She started but then stopped. Telling Jack that he had taught her too shoot was something big enough to get him to trust her but small enough to not change history. Her Jack was always telling the Team off for various things like that.

A tall man came rushing down the corridor. "Captain!"

Jack turned, "What's the situation?"

"Not good sir, it seems that it was a staged attack." The young soldier looked lost.

Gwen spoke up, "Makes sense though. All the boys are back home from war, their guard is down…"The two men looked at her, Gwen bit her lip nervously, "One might assume."

"No she's right. We need to get back to base…are you coming…Miss?" Jack asked as they started to walk.

"Gwen, Gwen Cooper." Gwen replied.

"Well hello there, Gwen Cooper." Jack smirked a little, his southern drawl making another appearance.

Jack obviously wasn't expecting an answer or for Gwen to grab his tux lapels. Pulling him against her, she feigned mock distaste, "Are you trying to seduce me Captain?"

"Always Miss Cooper." Jack laughed.

The army barracks actually reminded Gwen of Jack's office. But it made sense, he favoured this time period better than any other.

Jack was standing in a room, it was like one of those halls that you have school exams in, huge with one desk for the teacher at the front. There was about 50 other soldiers, all of them chattering away about what had happened. Jack turned and leant against the desk, he looked calm before he bellowed, "Will you all shut up?!"

The soldiers stopped silent as Jack started to pace again, "Where did it start?"

"South side of the building" One soldier said.

"How many?" Jack asked almost absently. He was doing that thing he does, walking back and forth, absorbing the information people were telling him to form a picture. Gwen looked and beside her was a file. It was shoddy and badly written but that was what happened when you try to write when being shot at.

Gwen opened up the file, she walked slowly while reading towards Jack, "Initially thought to be 25 but a further 45 sent in to back them up."

Jack looked startled as Gwen read the file. She continued to read and Jack resumed his pacing. But it wouldn't last her friend with the broken nose spoke up, "What the hell is she doing here?"

The guy moved up to where Gwen stood, trying to act menacingly but Gwen had seen scarier Weevils…literally. For starters Big Guy. "Look maybe you want to sit down"

"Maybe I don't" He continued to trying to getting into Gwen's face.

Jack came over and pulled at the private's arm trying to lead him away but he shook Jack's hand off, he got right into Gwen's face, "I don't know who the hell you think you are…"

Gwen stood further upright and before she could stop it she replied angrily, "I'm Torchwood!"

Jack's gaze whipped around to her. He must know what it was even if he wasn't a part of it. Sending a slap round the back of the private's head, Jack sent him on his way and took Gwen by her arm leading her to what she would find out was his office.

"Torchwood" He said simply. "You're Gwen Cooper from Torchwood."

Gwen sighed. "Yes I am Gwen Cooper from Torchwood."

"What are you doing here?" Jack looked, he looked angry about it.

"I don't know…one minute I was in the hub…" Gwen saw Jack's confused look, "Home base…then I was outside a little shop in 1944."

"That doesn't explain how we know each other" Jack sat down and laced his fingers together, Gwen found it really distracting to watch this Jack, who technically was her Jack, do those things her Jack did. It was quite a conundrum.

"Doesn't help me get home." Gwen countered.

"You always this…?" Jack looked at her somewhat amazedly.

"Yeah its kind of a thing." Gwen shrugged sheepishly.

There was aloud knock at the door. A sergeant walked in, "Captain Harkness."

"Sergeant Marsters." Jack's eyes travelled the man, Gwen raised her eyebrows.

The sergeant looked at Gwen, a bit confused, she made a little curtsy of sorts, "I'm sure you two have lots of…business. Or something."

Gwen felt sick, even when she knew about Jack and Ianto she never felt this way. But maybe then it was because she knew that there was more to their relationship. Maybe it was because Ianto was her friend. But either way she felt sick with jealousy that Jack was with someone else.

"Hey Torchwood" Gwen heard that voice again and cursed. The stupid soldier with the broken nose.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked as she turned.

"Nothing at all" He replied as he hit her in the face. Gwen took the blow, it almost sent her to the floor but she held herself up. With heels that was an achievement. Gwen touched her face, no blood. She was ready when the next blow came, blocking it she twisted the soldier's arm. Her palm of her other hand hitting his chest sending him back.

"Now what would your superiors say if they could see you now?" Gwen asked as she turned to walk away. She had enough of this idiot.

"They aren't going to find out." The soldier told her, as she turned around she saw he had a gun pointed straight at her.

"Look it's really not worth that…" Gwen told him.

"Really? It's funny how people change their tune with a gun pointed at them."

Gwen tilted her head as if to say she understood but she was thinking more along the lines of the fact if he did shoot her it wouldn't kill her. Nothing would kill her now. "Look I'm not changing anything…" She told him.

"Enough…" He shouted angrily, he didn't seem to realise he had fired the gun until the blood began to surface on Gwen's dress. The shot hit her heart, dead centre. Gwen blinked several times before faltering. The private ran but Gwen slid down the wall.

Jack heard the shot and came out of his office. He saw Gwen sitting, almost paralysed by the wound. She just didn't seem to know what to do. Jack rushed over to her trying get her up.

"No!" Gwen shouted, she felt her heart racing which was only making it pump more blood out of her wound.

"It's okay" Jack bent down and cradle her head as he tried to inspect her wound, Sergeant Masters had gone off to find who under Jack's suspicion had been the private.

"No…Jack?! I want Jack!" Gwen cried out.

"Sweetheart…" Jack began as he tried to staunch the wound.

"No…Jack." She whispered. Gwen felt the sudden whipping of the wind she had before but this time she wasn't the only one.

Because now 1944 Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper were sitting on the floor of the hub. Much to the bemusement of 2008 Jack Harkness and the Team.

"Jack…"Gwen coughed, the blood was now rising in her throat. Jack, her Jack sprung into action.

"Owen?" He called, who was already bring his kit.

Owen took over from Jack, other Jack who stood staring at himself. Both Ianto and Tosh stared at the two Jacks. "Is that even possible?" Ianto asked.

"For me yes. You no. I'm a fixed point in time which means it doesn't matter if I meet myself." Their Jack explained.

1944 Jack looked at the rest of them, "Torchwood?" They nodded. "How did we get here?"

"Gwen." Their Jack replied.

"Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"She seems to have developed…an ability." Jack told them, "From what I can tell she can walk through time given if she knows where she wants to be."

"Where did she want to be?" Tosh asked again. Always wanting to know more.

"Jack…" Gwen mumbled incoherently as Owen pulled the bullet out. Suddenly she let out a large breath but didn't take one in. It didn't phase Owen until Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone Owen." Jack told him.

"What? No. Jack we can get her back." Owen told him. They didn't know about her new found status yet.

"Let her go." Jack told him. Jack then bent down and lifted Gwen's body up intending to take her to the bed in his office. He gestured for the other Jack to follow him. All three, Owen Tosh and Ianto looked more than confused by what just happened and how calm Jack had been about it.

Jack laid Gwen down, examining her wound and then frowned at her clothes. She hadn't been wearing a gown in the hub before. Other Jack spoke giving him the answers, "Soldiers ball, 1944..."

"Sergeant Masters." Jack smiled at the memory. He gently brushed Gwen's hair out of her face. It would be long, her skin was pale and lifeless now but soon that flush of life he admired so much in her would rush back in, bring her back to him.

Gwen suddenly gripped Jack's shoulder with one hand as he held her other, she drew in the breath she didn't before when Owen was working on her. "Welcome back" Jack told her.

1944 Jack just stood there. "How…?"

"Betting you're getting really sick of that question Captain." Gwen laughed as she hugged Jack, her Jack. She breathed him in, so very glad she was back home. Jack smiled and kisses Gwen, harder and more passionately than she had kissed other Jack. Gwen easily lost herself in it, her fingers lost in Jack's hair. When the two finally parted, Jack looked bed ruffled and other Jack sat behind Jack's desk.

"Tell me Miss Cooper are you trying to seduce me?" Other Jack asked. Jack looked confused when Gwen laughed.

"Always Captain…" Gwen smiled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: I am now declaring this accompanying story to Everlasting Journey. **EJ will not make sense without this story. **

"So Miss Cooper, maybe you could tell me what's going on while you show me some of the guns skills we talked about." Other Jack winked at Gwen while his voice was low and husky.

Jack, on the other hand, was less than amused and pulled Gwen to one side and started to speak low and under his breath, "Gwen, why is it I get the feeling you are cheating on me - with myself?!"

For the first time in - ever Jack did not want to look at his own cocksure grin. Gwen shrugged, "Jack its only a bit of flirting - with you nonetheless!"

Jack tried to calm himself and tried gritting his teeth. As far as he was concerned, Gwen was his. Now, in this time, not any other.

"He has to go back!" Jack told her, his tone firm and warning.

"Sure Jack! Lemme just pop back to the 1940's for a second!" Gwen hissed. "Oh well -- NO! and what exactly do you know about that?"

"Feisty, isn't she?" The other Jack commented, swivelling on Jack's chair behind his desk.

"Stop it." Jack warned.

"What?" The other Jack looked at him innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jack suddenly felt every bit of his age, his years and knowledge pressed down on him. He also felt very Doctor-esque in that moment.

"So gleaning what I can from you - scintillating conversation, this is not the 1940's but 2000 and…" A frown crossed the other Jack's handsome features as he looked perplexed.

"Eight." Gwen told him, turning her attention back to Jack.

"Gwen…" Jack motioned for them to go elsewhere so he could explain fully what he knew but Gwen remained where she was.

"What? We can't leave him here. He'll touch everything." Gwen gestured to all the files Jack had left on his desk.

The other Jack cocked his eyebrow, "Honey…"

"Enough!" Jack practically shouted and the other Jack stood up.

"Jeez how uptight am I in the future? Is it the sex? Is the sex bad?" Jack asked as if it was as serious as him dying.

Gwen looked affronted, "No. The sex is pretty damn good actually."

The other Jack smirked, eyeing up Gwen, "Lucky me."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

--

Out in the autopsy bay, Owen, Tosh and Ianto spoke in hushed tones. Owen cursed, "What the fucking hell is going on here?"

Tosh wrinkled her nose, she didn't appreciate Owen's language, "It seems that…"

Ianto spoke up over Tosh, "Gwen is like Jack. She can't die."

Owen shook his head, "Bollocks."

Ianto gave him a look, "You saw it Owen, you pulled a bullet out of her, she died. Jack let her die and now she's up and walking around in his office."

"With the other Jack." Owen knew logically Ianto was right but he just felt like he was getting a bigger and bigger headache.

Tosh looked over at the door to Jack's office with interest, "I wonder how. I mean when? How long have they been keeping this a secret?"

All eyes turned to Ianto, who shrugged, "What you looking at me for?"

"Well you and Jack…" Owen made obscene gestures with his figures. Ianto slapped him round the back of the head for it before answering.

"Jack and I broke up. After all that with Gwen losing her memory. Seemed like the best thing." Ianto sighed. Yes, it had hurt but Ianto was willing to let Jack go. They weren't good for each other in the long run. One would end up hurting the other too much.

"This is just too fucked up." Owen grunted, turning his attention elsewhere and to more useful things.

Tosh looked at Ianto, who looked down at her, "And it looks like it's just beginning." Tosh said as she looked back up at Jack's office.

--

"So I run Torchwood?" The other Jack asked.

"Torchwood Three." Jack corrected. The other Jack glared at him.

"Still not explaining what happened to me." Gwen waved her hand to bring the two men's attention back to her. "You know if you two are done sizing each other up?"

The other Jack laughed, "Well as much as I'd love to have that competition, can't say that I can help you."

"Wasn't you I was talking to." Gwen's gaze was transfixed on her Jack, who was shifting from foot to foot.

"Firm too. Gwen…" The other Jack began but Jack was already stopping him mid-sentence.

"You. Out. -" Jack went to the door of his office and called, "Ianto, I'm letting myself take a look around. Watch him will ya?"

A distinctive, "Yes Sir." Resounded back to him.

"You're no fun." The other Jack teased.

"Just don't blow yourself up yeah?" Jack shook his head in disgust. It wasn't that he disliked himself. He actually quite liked his own company but there was a time and a place and now wasn't it.

"Jack." Gwen made it statement as well as a sort of question.

"Gwen." Jack tried for smooth.

"Out with it." She was obviously having none of it.

"Forceful." Jack muttered to himself.

"Ahem." Gwen looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Back when I started at Torchwood, there were files upon files too many to count -" Jack frowned as Gwen made a hurry up gesture with her hand.

"Sorry didn't know this was going to be a history lesson." Gwen looked more annoyed than sheepish.

"Oh well the long and short of it is that your ancestor could open and close the Rift as well as travel in time." Jack cursed himself, he didn't want it to come out like that. He just got so riled up by Gwen sometimes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gwen stood, hands on hips, staring indignantly at Jack.

"Her name, not unoriginally was Gwyneth. Basically she gave up her life to save the world. To close a rift in time. It was only discovered past initial readings how much more she could have done with her power." Jack sighed, he hadn't been there but he had seen daguerreotypes of Gwyneth, Gwen was the spitting image of her.

"Like travel in time." Gwen sat down, shocked.

"Yes. Time travel is based on wormholes throughout time and you just have to open up the one and past through."

So much for fancy terminology, Doctor, Jack thought.

"But - I don't understand why he is here." Gwen gestured to where the other Jack stood with Ianto, sniffing the proffered cup of coffee Ianto had given him.

"You're new at this. From what I can tell you go where your heart tells you, not your head." Jack's frown deepened as the other Jack began to laugh.

"So how do we get him back to where he belongs?" Gwen asked as her gaze tracked Jack's. It hurt a bit to still see the jealousy on Jack's face at the other Captain's interaction with Ianto. But then again Gwen knew when she signed on that Jack was always going to love the other man. Still she sighed.

"We train you up to use your gift." Jack said as he turned back to Gwen.

"Train?" Gwen asked sceptically.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jack said, a smirk crossing his features.

"Yeah? -" Gwen muttered, "You said that about Weevil hunting."

TBC.


End file.
